Sister Complex?
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: AU, Incest, OOC, LenxRin, hints MikuoxMiku. Sekuel dari "Cute Boy x Handsome Girl". Si Kembar Kagamine semakin beranjak dewasa, jarak mereka semakin jauh. Namun suatu hari kaki Rin terkilir dan jiwa "sister complex" Len kembali bangkit. Tapi apa benar ini hanya sister complex saja? Read and Review please... Chapter 2 update !
1. Chapter 1

Kalau mau ujian, jadinya itu pasti males belajar dan malah sibuk ngurusin hal lain. Yah, itu lah yang terjadi pada saya. Saya pengen buat lanjutannya fanfic lama saya, "Cute Boy x Handsome Girl" tapi ceritanya berkembang jadi incest. Kalau gak suka silahkan pergi, kalau suka, review ya

Warning: Incest, AU, OOC

Disclaimer: Len dan Rin bukan punya saya, kalau punya saya pasti mereka adalah kembar dan udah pacaran

* * *

**Sister Complex?**

Tumbuh bersama, menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama, melewati berbagai macam hal bersama, merupakan hal yang mampu membuat hubungan antar manusia terjalin dengan erat. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Rin dan Len, sepasang anak kembar dari keluarga Kagamine.

Tumbuh bersama bahkan tidur di kamar yang sama hingga sekarang. Meski tempat tidur mereka sekarang di pisah, namun tetap saja keduanya masih belum mampu untuk pisah kamar.

Mereka memang saudara kembar yang dekat, meski bila dilihat dari luar hubungan mereka sungguh kompleks dimana Rin seperti seorang putri jahat dan Len adalah pelayan setianya. Rin yang bossy dan keras kepala sementara Len yang cool dan penurut.

Mereka melengkapi satu sama lain.

Namun tetap saja, sedekat apapun mereka tetap saja tercipta jarak.

Rin tidak tahu sejak kapan. Apakah semenjak mereka sadar bahwa mereka berbeda gender atau ketika mereka mulai memasuki masa puber?

Tidak lagi tidur di tempat tidur yang sama, tidak lagi mandi bersama, tidak lagi main gulat bersama. Ganti baju pun, sudah tidak berani di depan satu sama lain.

Jarak itu semakin lama melebar tanpa mereka sadari.

Len yang tadinya pemuda shota yang manis dan pemalu, kini tumbuh lebih mandiri dan maskulin. Ia masuk ke klub basket dan jadi anggota tim inti.

Rin tidak banyak berubah, tetap gadis yang agak bossy dan keras kepala namun sisi femininnya mulai muncul. Meski perkembangan tubuhnya tak sesuai dengan usianya, toh Rin tetap tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik.

Rin bersyukur, ia dan Len belum pernah punya pacar. Meski teman-teman mulai curiga, padahal mereka sudah 16 tahun namun mereka masih menikmati ke-jomblo-an mereka.

Toh, mereka masih punya satu sama lain.

Setidaknya begitu pikir Rin.

Ia mendesah dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air hangat. Air hangat memang nyaman untuk menentramkan pikiran sekaligus membersihkan diri. Rin menggerakkan kakinya di dalam air, menikmati besarnya bath up rumahnya.

Dulu ia dan Len suka mandi bersama, sibuk bermain air dan tertawa gembira. Sekarang sudah tidak lagi.

Kenapa ya waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu?

Huh, ngomong-ngomong soal waktu, kemana Len? Kok sudah malam begini belum pulang?

Sempat terbesit di pikiran Rin bahwa adiknya itu kini sedang kencan dengan seorang gadis yang tak ia kenal. Namun, pikiran itu segera pergi.

Tentu saja tidak, Len kan anggota tim basket. Sebentar lagi akan ada kejuaraan dan jelas saja Len sedang latihan keras dengan teman-temannya agar bisa memenangkan kejuaraan.

Dasar basket sial, olahraga itu terlalu banyak menyita waktu kembarannya.

Latihan pagi, latihan sore, latihan di hari libur. Latihan melulu!

Belum lagi Len yang selalu pulang dalam keadaan capek dan langsung pergi tidur. Pagi-pagi sudah bangun dan pergi latihan, meninggalkan Rin yang masih tidur.

Rin jadi merasa seperti istri yang dilupakan oleh suaminya.

Rin sendiri memang tidak punya kegiatan yang menyibukkan. Ia akhir-akhir ini memutuskan untuk masuk klub masak. Berhubung biasanya Len yang masak, namun kembarannya itu kini terlalu sibuk pacaran dengan bola basket, jadi Rin menganggap ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk belajar masak.

Toh, mau masakannya enak atau tidak enak, Len tidak akan protes. Karena kalau protes, Rin akan menginjak-injak tubuh Len tanpa ampun.

IoI

Len memasuki rumah dengan keadaan payah. Tubuhnya keringatan dan badannya lelah. Latihan klub basketnya memang keterlaluan. Selalu saja menguras tenaga dan pikiran. Lihat saja sekarang, sudah jam 8 malam, Len baru pulang latihan.

Len segera memasuki rumahnya, ia celingukan mencari Rin namun begitu melihat lampu kamar mandi yang menyala, ia tahu kembarannya itu sedang mandi.

Ukh… padahal ia juga ingin langsung mandi….

Ia segera beralih ke tempat lain, ia melirik dapur, melihat sebuah panic di atas kompor. Penasaran, ia buka dan ia menemukan kare.

Rin masak lagi ya?

Ia tersenyum, ia mengambil sedikit kare dengan sendok sup lalu mencicipinya.

Uih… asiiiiinnn…

Len ingin tertawa. Dasar Rin, kapan sih kembarannya itu bisa masak dengan benar? Yah, semoga bila dimakan dengan nasi jadi tidak terlalu asin. Len sudah senang Rin mau masak menggantikan dirinya, jadi ia tidak mau protes meski masakan Rin tidak seenak masakannya.

Merasa gatal dengan baju seragamnya yang basah oleh keringat, Len segera naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya dan Rin. Kamar yang luas dengan dua tempat tidur terpisah.

Len segera membuka baju seragamnya, sempat melirik ke pintu terlebih dulu.

Rin tidak akan masuk mendadak kan ya? Ia tidak mau mendengar teriakan Rin lagi. Sudah cukup sering mereka tidak sengaja melihat satu sama lain ganti baju dalam kamar. Tapi tetap saja sampai sekarang belum terbiasa.

Ralat, tentu tidak akan bisa terbiasa.

Baru Len mau menggenakan sepotong kaus, ia mendengar teriakan dari lantai 1.

"KYAAA!"

"BRUK!"

Len tercengang.

Suara Rin? Lalu, suara jatuh?

"RIN!" Len segera berbalik, lari keluar kamar, melupakan kalau ia masih telanjang dada dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi dimana Rin berada.

Namun semua rasa khawatirnya terlupakan ketika ia melihat melihat kembarannya terlentang di lantai tanpa benang sehelai pun menutupi tubuhnya.

"Aduh…," ringis Rin, berusaha untuk bangkit. Namun, ia bertemu mata dengan Len.

Len terpaku di sana, melihat pemandangan yang tidak akan bisa ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

"KYAAAAAAAA! KELUAR! KELUAR LEN!" pekik Rin panik, segera meringkuk. Len pun sadar dan ia segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

Wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Ia memang pernah melihat Rin ganti baju, bahkan ganti bra tapi belum pernah melihat Rin tidak pakai baju sama sekali sebelumnya.

Dada itu… kulit itu… selangkanga-

Gyaaa! Lupakan! Lupakan! Len panik dan segera memukul-mukul kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu pada saudaranya sendiri. Tidak boleh.

"Aduh!"

Ia mendengar Rin meringis lagi, kali ini hampir terisak.

"Rin? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Len khawatir, namun tidak berani masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Kakiku…," Rin menggumam kemudian terisak. Len jadi khawatir.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar," Len menutup matanya, bertekad tidak akan membuka matanya saat masuk kamar mandi. Ia meraba-raba dinding, kemudian segera menemukan handuk yang tergantung di dinding, ia mengambilnya kemudian meraba-raba dinding lagi menghampiri Rin.

Rin melihat Len menghampirinya seperti orang buta, namun ia tidak protes. Bersyukur malah, ternyata saudaranya itu tidak cari-cari kesempatan.

"Ini, pakai handuk dulu," kata Len, menyodorkan handuk ke Rin masih dengan mata tertutup. Rin segera melingkarkan handuk itu ke badannya.

"Sudah belum?" tanya Len.

"Sudah," jawab Rin. Len segera membuka matanya, melihat saudaranya kini sudah dibalut handuk. Fuh… lega…

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Len. Rin mengangguk, ia mengurut pergelangan kaki kanannya yang terasa ngilu.

Len segera melihat kaki kanan Rin, ia mengurut pergelangan kakinya kemudian Rin memekik kesakitan.

"Aduh! Sakit tahu!" omel Rin, memukul pundak Len.

Len tidak memprotes pukulan Rin, ia memandang kaki Rin dengan khawatir. "Kayaknya kaki kamu terkilir, kamu bisa jalan?" tanya Len.

Rin mencoba bangkit namun rasa sakit segera menyerang pergelangan kaki kanannya.

Melihat saudaranya tidak bisa bangkit, Len merasa kasihan. Ia tahu betul rasanya kaki terkilir itu seperti apa, karena bila tidak hati-hati saat main basket, kakinya kadang terkilir.

"Sebentar, kugendong ya," kata Len. Rin kelihatan ragu, wajahnya memerah namun kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Hati-hati, sakit tahu," kata Rin memperingatkan. Len cuma mengangguk.

Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Rin, menggendong saudaranya ala pengantin. Rin segera mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Len, takut jatuh.

"Pegangan yang erat," kata Len, berusaha menyeimbangkan diri agar ia dan Rin tidak jatuh.

Rin mengangguk, memeluk Len erat. Ia kemudian sadar kalau saudaranya itu tidak pakai baju.

"Ih… kok kamu nggak pakai baju… bau keringat lagi!" omel Rin.

"Aku lagi ganti baju pasti kamu teriak, udah jangan protes, bukannya terima kasih udah di gendong, berat tahu!" balas Len.

"Ha? Berat! Kurang ajar kamu Len!" sahut Rin geram, ia mencubit pipi Len.

"Aduh, Rin! Jangan gerak-gerak! Ntar kita jatuh!" hardik Len. Rin segera diam, kakinya sudah sakit, masa iya ia mau jatuh lagi?

Len segera menuju ruang tamu, ia mendudukkan Rin di sofa dengan hati-hati. "Sebentar ya, biar kuambilkan baju dulu," kata Len lalu segera pergi.

Len segera kembali ke kamar, memakai kaus terlebih dahulu kemudian mengambil baju untuk Rin. Wajahnya sempat memerah saat ia akan mengambilkan baju dalam tapi ia menepis rasa malunya dan kembali ke Rin.

"Ini bajunya, aku ambil kotak P3K dulu," kata Len, memberikan setumpuk baju pada Rin. Rin tidak protes dan Len pun kembali pergi, sengaja mengulur waktu, menunggu saudara kembarnya memakai baju.

"Jangan ngintip ya!" sahut Rin kepada Len yang mengambil kotak P3K di kamar mandi.

"Iyaa…," jawab Len, berlama-lama di kamar mandi, menunggu Rin.

Rin menghela napas, dasar Len payah? Masa ia pakai baju di ruang tamu? Tapi kakinya sakit dan Rin tidak bisa jalan, dengan wajah masam ia pun menanggalkan handuknya dan mulai memakai bajunya.

"Sudah selesai belum?" tanya Len.

"Sebentar…," kata Rin, segera mengenakan camisole yang diambilkan Len untuknya.

Len segera meraih kotak P3K dan berjalan menghampiri Rin yang baru saja selesai mengenakan baju. Ia berlutut di depan Rin dan memeriksa kaki Rin.

"Kamu mau ke dokter?" tanya Len, sambil membuka kotak P3K dan mengambil perban.

Rin menggeleng. "Tidak usah, nanti juga cepat sembuh kan?" tanyanya. Len hanya mendesah, ia segera mengobati kaki Rin, memberikan kompres kemudian memberikan perban. Untung ia pernah terkilir juga, jadi tahu caranya.

"Sudah selesai, jangan digerakkan terlalu banyak, kalau bengkak nanti ke rumah sakit ya," kata Len. Rin melihat kakinya yang sudah terbalut perban dengan rapi.

"Iya, iya, dokter Len," katanya sambil tersenyum. Len hanya mendengus sambil menahan senyum.

"Aku mau mandi dulu, terus kita makan ya, kamu sudah makan Rin?" tanya Len. Rin menggeleng, kemudian Len tersenyum padanya.

"Ok, tunggu aku mandi ya," katanya, kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Rin.

"Aduh… iya-iya, tapi yang cepet ya!" kata Rin.

IoI

Selesai makan malam, Len kembali menggendong Rin menuju kamarnya. Meski Rin bersikeras bahwa ia bisa jalan sendiri dengan satu kaki, Len tetap memaksa untuk menggendongnya ke atas.

"Katamu aku berat…," kata Rin sambil cemberut.

"Iya maaf, kamu nggak berat kok. Kalau kamu gerak-gerak terus nanti kakinya nggak sembuh-sembuh," kata Len, menaiki tangga sambil menggendong Rin.

Jujur saja, Rin memang tidak berat. Tapi, Len juga capek karena tadi sore sudah latihan basket mati-matian, meski ia tidak mau berterus terang pada Rin.

Rin bisa melihat usaha Len untuk menggendongnya ke lantai dua. Ia tahu, saudara kembarnya itu kecapekan. Tapi, ia diam saja, tidak mau merusak aksi heroik Len.

Len menghela napas lega saat mereka sampai di kamar, ia mendudukkan Rin di tempat tidurnya namun ia kehilangan keseimbangan.

Ia memang sudah terlalu capek, kaki dan tangannya pun mulai terasa ngilu. Ia jatuh menimpa Rin dan keduanya terhempas di tempat tidur.

"Aduh… Len… berat…," keluh Rin. Len panik dan segera bangkit. Ia sempat terpaku dengan posisi mereka, Rin berada di bawah tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Rin juga memerah saat sadar posisi dan jarak mereka. Ia menatap Len lurus, seakan menanti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kembarannya itu.

Len menelan ludah kemudan bangkit, menepis perasaan aneh yang menghantuinya. "Maaf Rin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Len.

Rin menggeleng, wajahnya masih merah. "Tidak apa-apa," jawab Rin.

"Ya sudah, ng… kau cepat tidur ya, semoga kakimu segera sembuh," kata Len merasa canggung. Rin hanya mengangguk. Len segera berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, ia mematikan lampu kemudian meringkuk di kasur.

Perasaan aneh apa itu tadi?

Uh… kenapa jantungnya tak bisa berhenti berdebar kencang seperti ini?

Len berusaha untuk tidur, meski jantungnya tetap berdebar kencang karena saudara kembarnya itu.

IoI

"Rin, kau harus istirahat di rumah," kata Len, memandang kakak kembarnya yang sudah lengkap mengenakan baju seragam. Sekarang masih jam 6 pagi, tapi Len sudah siap berangkat karena ia ada latihan pagi.

"Tidak mau, aku bosan kalau di rumah, aku masih bisa jalan kok dengan satu kaki," kata Rin. Len menghela napas.

Ia melirik jam dinding kemudian Rin.

Uh… apa boleh buat.

"Ya sudah, kita berangkat jam 7 ya nanti, sekarang aku bikin sarapan," kata Len menyerah.

"Lho? Kamu nggak latihan pagi Len?" tanya Rin. Len menggeleng.

"Nggak, aku ijin nanti," kata Len, segera keluar kamar lalu pergi ke dapur.

Rin mendengus, padahal ia sudah sengaja bangun pagi supaya bisa berangkat bareng dengan Len. Ternyata Len tidak latihan pagi toh…

Apa nanti ia bakal dimarahi? Bukankah sebentar lagi akan ada pertandingan?

Rin segera bangkit dan berjalan tertatih keluar kamar. Ia hanya melompat-lompat kecil dengan kaki kirinya, berusaha untuk menjaga keseimbangan dengan tangannya berpegangan pada dinding.

Ia melihat tangga, yosh! Ia pasti bisa.

Ia melompat dengan hati-hati, satu persatu anak tangga ia lompati.

Sedangkan Len sedang sibuk memanggang roti dan menggoreng telur untuk sarapan. Ia pasti bakalan kena marah sama seniornya, tapi mustahil membiarkan Rin pergi berangkat sendirian, ia juga tidak mau berangkat sepagi ini dengan Rin. Kasihan Rin nanti, sendiran sementara ia sibuk latihan pagi.

Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki, atau lebih tepatnya lompatan. Ia kaget dan segera menghampiri tangga. Benar saja, saudaranya yang keras kepala itu sedang turun tangga dengan melompat pakai satu kaki.

"Rin, bahaya!" pekik Len. Rin kaget dan ia terpeleset. Len segera menangkapnya.

Ia menghela napas lega, senang karena Rin tidak terjatuh lagi namun ia sadar dimana tangannya menggenggam Rin.

"Kyaaa! Jangan remas dadaku!" pekik Rin, mendorong Len hingga terjungkal.

"A-aku tidak sengaja, sumpah!" bela Len dengan wajah merah. Rin berusaha untuk meredam amarahnya.

"Uh… kurang apa lagi sih? Kemarin kau lihat aku telanjang, sekarang kau remas dadaku! Dasar Len mesum!" pekik Rin.

"Rin, aku kan tidak sengaja!" kata Len, segera bangkit.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau mesum! Mesum!"

"Rin aku…," Len berhenti saat mencium bau gosong.

"Aaaahhh, telurnya gosong!" Len buru-buru balik ke dapur.

Rin hanya bersungut-sungut mengikuti Len. Len menghela napas, melihat telur gosong dan Rin yang marah.

Uh… mimpi apa sih tadi malam sampai sial begini?

IoI

"Sudah ya, hati-hati, nanti pas istirahat aku belikan roti terus kita makan sama-sama, jangan banyak gerak, minta anterin Hatsune-san kalau mau ke kamar mandi," oceh Len membuat Rin bosan. Rin hanya mengangguk malas di tempat duduknya. Sialnya dirinya, tidak dapat kelas yang sama dengan Len tahun ini.

"Iya-iya Len, aku ngerti," kata Rin. Len menghela napas berat. Bukannya ia terlalu khawatir atau bagaimana, tapi Rin itu gadis keras kepala. Suka sok bisa, sok kuat, ia tidak heran bila melihat Rin keliling sekolah dengan memakai satu kaki saja. Tapi, semakin banyak gadis itu bergerak, semakin lama kakinya akan sembuh atau mungkin malah bertambah parah.

Jika kaki Rin lama sembuhnya, Len juga yang bakal repot.

"Sudah Len-kun, tenang saja, Rin biar aku yang urus, kamu masuk ke kelas sana, pelajaran sudah hampir dimulai," tegur Miku yang dari tadi hanya tersenyum-senyum kecil melihat sikap si kembar Kagamine itu.

"Oh iya, Hatsune-san, titip Rin ya. Jangan dibiarin keluyuran sendirian," kata Len, tidak memperdulikan Rin yang cemberut.

"Iya tenang, aku juga titip Mikuo ya, jangan sampe dia disetrap lagi gara-gara ketiduran di kelas," kata Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Ngh… akan kucoba," kata Len membuat Miku tertawa.

Bel segera berbunyi dan Len pun segera menghilang masuk ke kelasnya.

"Cie… enak ya punya saudara kayak Len-kun, dia itu manis dan perhatian banget," kata Miku, duduk di sebelah Rin sambil menunggu guru yang belum masuk.

"Hm… memangnya Mikuo gak manis ya?" tanya Rin balik. Miku cuma mendengus.

"Manis sih, tapi dia itu suka nyebelin, padahal aku lebih tua, tapi berani-beraninya dia sengaja lompat kelas biar bisa satu tingkat sama aku, kan orang-orang nyangkanya aku yang nggak naik kelas," kata Miku sambil cemberut.

"Lho, kupikir memang kamu yang nggak naik kelas Miku…," kata Rin yang segera dicubit sama Miku.

"Ih… Rin! Kok gitu sih!"

"Tapi… aku khawatir nih sama Len, dia kayaknya bakal kena damprat sama senior klub basketnya deh gara-gara nggak latihan tadi pagi… oh ya Miku, nanti bisa sekalian anterin aku pulang ya," kata Rin. Miku menghela napas kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku sih mau aja, tapi aku yakin saudaramu yang mengidap sister complex itu nggak bakal meninggalkan kamu yang luka cuma karena basket aja Rin," kata Miku namun ia dan Rin segera diam ketika guru masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Sister complex ya…,"gumam Rin, kemudian tertawa.

IoI

Len menenteng sekantung plastic penuh roti dan minuman di tangannya dengan badan lesu. Kena sial apalagi dia, bertemu senior di kantin, lalu kena marah karena tidak ikut latihan tadi pagi. Padahal kan ia sudah mengirim sms kalau memang ia tidak bisa ikut latihan.

Eh seniornya malah berkata:

"Untuk apa kau urus adikmu itu? Kejuaraan tinggal sebentar lagi, kau masih sempat-sempatnya bolos latihan!"

Hah! Len mendengus, dibandingkan basket tentu saja Rin lebih penting. Apa gunanya ia mendapatkan piala bila Rin kesakitan?

Lagipula, dengan sakitnya Rin ini, Len juga jadi sadar bahwa ia sudah terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu demi basket dan melupakan Rin.

Anggap saja, semua ini untuk kompensasi waktu mereka yang sempat hilang.

Len masuk ke kelas Rin dan tersenyum meliat Rin sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Miku begitu asyiknya hingga tak sadar akan kedatangannya. Tak jauh dari mereka ia melihat Mikuo yang dengan diam bermain hp, sama sekali tak mendengarkan mereka.

"Ini makan siangnya," kata Len, memecah suasana.

"Yay! Aku sudah lapar nih! Pesananku mana?" tanya Rin begitu riang. Len segera mengeluarkan sebungkus roti melon dengan sekotak jus jeruk dari kantong plastic. Rin menerimanya dengan suka cita.

"Ini Hatsune-san, pesananmu," kata Len, menyodorkan sebungkus roti yakisoba dengan sekaleng jus rasa negi.

"Terima kasih Len-kun, kamu baik deh," puji Miku hanya membuat Len tersenyum.

Len segera mengambil makanannya sendiri dan menaruh makanan yang tersisa di kantong plastic ke pangkuan Mikuo yang masih tak bergeming.

"Nih, pesananmu," kata Len. Mikuo hanya diam, memainkan HPnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Dasar Mikuo, main HP… terus, makan dulu," tegur Miku. Mikuo hanya menguap, menggaruk kepalanya terus melanjutkan main HPnya.

Len hanya tersenyum kecil, sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Mikuo juga Miku yang tak hentinya memarahi adiknya itu, ia duduk di samping Rin dan mulai makan makanannya.

"Kakimu gimana? Masih sakit?" tanya Len. Rin mengernyitkan dahi sementara ia mengunyah roti yang ada di mulutnya.

"Hm… masih sedikit, tapi sudah tidak sesakit seperti kemarin sih," kata Rin. Len mengangguk.

"Nanti kuantar pulang terus ganti kompres ya," kata Len, mulai memakan roti kroketnya.

"Nggak usah, kamu ada latihan basket kan? Aku bisa pulang sama Miku, kok," kata Rin. Len menggeleng.

"Nggak apa-apa, aku juga nggak bawa baju atau sepatu buat latihan kok," kata Len kemudian tersenyum membuat Rin tercengang. Apa saudaranya ini sudah berencana bolos latihan seharian demi Rin?

"Nanti kamu kena marah seniormu yang galak itu," kata Rin khawatir. Ia tak suka bila Len kena marah karena dirinya. Apalagi tim basket sekolahnya memang terkenal keras dan disiplin karena sudah pernah menang kejuaraan beberapa kali.

"Sudah biasa kok, lagian aku juga jarang bolos," kata Len, tidak menghapus kekhawatiran dalam hati Rin.

"Untuk apa aku latihan ketika kamu lagi sakit begini? Aku juga nggak bakalan fokus," tambah Len lagi. Rin mengalah, ia hanya mengangguk dan memakan rotinya lagi.

"Aduh.. manisnya kalian, seperti sepasang kekasih bertengkar saja," kata Miku, membuat mereka terkejut. Wajah mereka segera memerah dan menyibukkan diri dengan makanan masing-masing. Mikuo hanya memberikan tatapan tajam pada Len sebelum main HP lagi.

"Siscon..," gumam Mikuo. Wajah Len makin memerah mendengarnya.

"Seperti 'aku akan melakukan apapun demi Rin' begitu, aduh… kerennya," goda Miku. Len hanya diam, tidak mau meladeni Hatsune bersaudara. Kenapa mereka hanya bisa kompak ketika mengejeknya saja?

"Huh, ngomong seperti itu juga, Mikuo juga sama saja kan?" kata Rin, membalaskan dendam (?) saudara kembarnya. Mikuo tersentak, wajahnya memerah sedikit namun ia segera mengendalikan diri dan tetap bermain HP.

"Hah, siscon apanya? Mikuo mah nyebelin, bukan siscon," bantah Miku. Rin hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Memangnya kau nggak tahu, Mikuo kan lompat kelas karena-," Rin diam saat Len menepuk pundaknya, memberi israyat untuk berhenti bicara, Rin kemudian melirik Mikuo yang memberi tatapan membunuh. Seakan ia bicara 'kau beri tahu dia, kau akan kubunuh' tanpa kata-kata.

"Hm? Karena apa?" tanya Miku. Rin segera mencari alasan lain.

"Karena… karena dia ingin bisa mengejekmu bahwa ia lebih pintar darimu," kata Len. Miku menatapnya tajam, kemudian menatap Mikuo.

"Hah! Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Miku. Mikuo hanya mendengus dengan tatapan meremehkan dan dimulailah lagi pertengkaran di antara keduanya.

Si kembar Kagamine hanya saling pandang kemudian tertawa kecil.

IoI

Rin menatap hari yang sudah sore, kemudian menatap punggung Len. Ia bersandar sedikit pada Len yang sibuk mengayuh sepeda yang ia tumpangi berdua dengan Rin. Sepeda yang ia pinjam dari tetangganya tadi pagi demi Rin. Karena dengan kaki Rin yang seperti itu, susah untuk naik kendaraan umum.

"Mikuo benar-benar tidak bisa jujur ya?" tanya Rin. Rin bisa mendengar Len tertawa kecil.

"Yah, dia memang begitu Rin. Jadi, jangan beritahu Miku yang sebenarnya, biar Mikuo yang beritahu dia atau Miku yang sadar sendiri," kata Len.

"Kau juga sister complex seperti Mikuo, Len?" tanya Rin. Len terdiam sejenak, kakinya tetap mengayuh sepeda sepanjang jalan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanya Len.

"Habis, menurut teman-temanku, kau itu baik sekali, tidak seperti saudara laki-laki teman-temanku yang lain. Mikuo saja sikapnya menyebalkan menurut Miku," kata Rin.

"Kau ingin aku jadi menyebalkan?" tanya balik Len. Rin cemberut dan mencubit pinggang Len.

"Bukan begitu maksudku," omel Rin.

"Aduh, jangan main cubit dong, ntar kita jatuh lagi," kata Len, segera menyeimbangkan sepedanya yang tadi sempat agak oleng.

Mereka terdiam lagi, yang terdengar hanya bunyi kayuhan dan roda yang berputar. Rin menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Len, sudah lama sekali… sudah lama sekali mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti ini, karena si bola basket sialan itu.

Tapi…

"Tapi, Len, kau sungguh tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rin.

Len diam dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa Rin, hanya karena aku bolos latihan hari ini bukan berarti aku akan langsung kalah di pertandingan nanti," jelasnya.

Rin menghela napas. "Aku tidak tega kalau kau kena marah gara-gara aku, padahal kan aku masih bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, masih ada Miku juga," kata Rin.

"Kena marah itu biasa, lagipula kalau aku latihan, bukannya kau yang akan marah karena aku tidak merawatmu?" tanya Len.

Rin tersentak dan wajahnya memerah, memang benar begitu. Ia pasti akan marah-marah pada Len yang memilih bola basket daripada dirinya yang sedang sakit. Tapi, kenyataannya justru sebaliknya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun demi Rin, Miku juga ngomong begitu kan tadi?" kata Len sambil tertawa kecil. Rin ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"Dasar siscon!" kata Rin, menuai tawa lebih keras dari Len.

Tawa mereka segera menghilang seiring dengan waktu. Len hanya diam saat Rin memeluk dirinya erat dari belakang, memberikan kehangatan pada punggungnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, membuatnya kebingungan.

Siscon, sister complex…

Andai… memang benar ini hanya sister complex saja… mungkin ia tidak akan merasa kebingungan seperti ini.

End

* * *

Kenapa jadi muncul hints MikuoxMiku di sini? Wah dasar…

Tentu saja, cerita ini nggak tamat di sini (seharusnya). Kalau mau lanjut, review ya, bakal aku bikin terusannya. Apa mau dibikinin spin off MikuoxMiku juga? Wah, itu juga boleh.

REVIEW! AYO REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Pada awalnya kukira gak bakal ada yang suka fanfic ini, eh ternyata banyak juga yang review, yosh! Sebenarnya pengen update dari kemarin-kemarin, cuma sibuk ujian, sekalinya libur eh malah sakit hampir kena tipes *author curcol

Yosh, silahkan dinikmati!

* * *

Sebenarnya single sampai umur 16 tahun itu masalah besar ya? Akhir-akhir ini pertanyaan itu terus menggantung di kepalanya. Sepanjang ia lahir sampai sekarang, belum pernah sekali pun ia mencicipi apa itu romansa asmara. Ketika teman-temannya yang lain sibuk kegatelan mancingin cowok, ia tidak tertarik sama sekali.

Sebenarnya Rin sih enjoy saja dengan statusnya sekarang, namun ia mulai merasa risih karena Miku mulai menyerangnya.

Si gadis berambut teal yang merupakan salah satu madona di sekolah mereka itu, memang sekarang lagi naksir dengan kakak kelas, Kaito, yang masuk klub yang sama dengannya, klub paduan suara.

Bukannya apa-apa sih, tapi Rin jadi capek saja mendengar curhatan Miku yang setiap hari tak berubah, "Ih, Kaito-senpai ganteng banget hari ini" semacam itu lah.

Jadi kasihan sama Mikuo.

"Hayo, gadis single! Lagi ngelamunin siapa siang-siang begini?" tegur Miku, membuyarkan lamunan Rin. Rin hanya mendengus.

"Nggak, lagi memikirkan nasibmu yang kayaknya nggak jodoh dengan senpai kesayanganmu itu," ejek Rin. Miku tersentak dan dengan serta merta cemberut. Keadaan kelas yang riuh karena jam pelajaran kosong tidak mereka dengarkan.

"Enak saja, tunggu saja, Kaito-senpai pasti takluk di tanganku! Harusnya kamu yang mikirin dirimu sendiri, masa di zaman sekarang, ada gadis SMU yang belum pernah pacaran?" tanya Miku, menyindir Rin.

Rin tidak mendengarkan Miku, sudah mulai terbiasa dengan itu. Apa salahnya? Ia memang merasa belum butuh cowok. Lagian, sampai sekarang tidak ada cowok yang bisa memikat dirinya.

Lagipula, kan sudah ada Len.

Wajah Rin memerah sedikit. Lho, kok? Malah wajah kembarannya itu yang hadir di benaknya di saat-saat begini? Rin menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir bayangan saudaranya itu.

"Oh ya, ini aku punya sesuatu untukmu," kata Miku, ia merogoh saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket. Rin hanya kebingungan melihatnya.

"Aku dapat tiket gratis ke taman bermain di kota sebelah, tapi sayangnya aku sibuk latihan karena paduan suara mau lomba bulan depan, jadi ini untukmu saja," kata Miku, menyerahkan dua lembar tiket ke taman bermain pada Rin.

"Eh? Beneran nih?" tanya Rin senang, ia mengecek apakah tiket yang di tangannya ini asli atau palsu. Tapi, asli kok kayaknya.

"Iya bener, udah sana, ajak cowok yang kamu suka, mumpung tiketnya ada dua. Atau nggak… pasti kamu perginya sama Len lagi," kata Miku, Rin jadi merasa tersindir.

"Ih… terserah aku dong mau pergi sama siapa," kata Rin, memeletkan lidahnya. Miku hanya mendengus.

"Yah, namanya juga temen, aku kan khawatir juga Rin, tapi terserah kamu lah," kata Miku. Rin hanya diam saja, memikirkan perkataan Miku.

Memangnya seaneh itu ya?

IoI

"Ke taman bermain?"

"Iya, minggu depan pergi yuk!"

Len memandang Rin yang menunjukkan dua tiket gratis masuk ke taman bermain dengan wajah berseri-seri. Dadanya menghangat, menghabiskan waktu di taman bermain berdua saja selama seharian penuh? Wah, rasanya seperti surga…

"Memangnya kamu nggak ada teman lain ya?" tanya Len, duduk di sebelh Rin yang duduk di sofa. Serta merta Rin langsung cemberut, membuat Len kaget.

"Ih… bukannya seneng udah di ajak, emangnya kenapa kalau aku jomblo, gak boleh?" tanya Rin jadi panas.

"Lho? Kok nyambungnya ke situ? Ya, menurutku sih nggak apa-apa, aku kan cuma heran aja, jarang-jarang kamu ngajak aku pergi berdua di akhir pekan," kata Len bingung. Api kemarahan dalam dada Rin segera padam, ia jadi melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Len deh…

"Maaf, habis aku kesal disindir Miku terus. Memangnya aku nggak boleh ngajak kamu pergi? Kan udah lama kita nggak main berdua? Kamu sibuk nge-basket terus sih," kata Rin dengan kedua pitanya yang layu di atas kepalanya.

Wajah Len memerah mendengarnya. "Ya… bukannya nggak boleh. Aku ikut senang kok. Ya sudah, kita pergi hari Sabtu depan gimana? Kebetulan aku juga lagi libur latihan," kata Len.

Wajah Rin serta merta ceria, ia segera memeluk Len, membuat saudaranya itu kaget bukan kepalang. "Yay, makasih Len! Berarti hari sabtu besok khusus hari kencan kita ya!" kata Rin sambil tersenyum senang.

…..

KENCAN!?

"Padahal dulu pas SD kita sering banget ya kencan, main ke taman, terus ke toko es krim… uh… akhirnya setelah sekian lama… ya sudah, aku mandi dulu ya!" kata Rin, segera melepaskan Len yang masih membatu dan si gadis pun dengan riang melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Detik demi detik berlalu, akhirnya otak Len mulai mampu memproses apa yang dimaksud Rin. Benar juga ya, dulu mereka berdua memang senang menyebut acaran bermain berdua mereka sebagai "kencan" untuk mengecoh teman-temannya. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali, saat SD. Saat mereka masih polos, tidak paham apa itu kencan sebenarnya.

Kencan dengan Rin ya…?

Wajah Len langsung memerah, ia segera mnggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Uh, mikir apa dia! Biar disebut "kencan" ini kan cuma acara mereka main berdua, tidak lebih.

Tidak perlu ditanggapi berlebihan. Rin juga pastinya biasa saja. Ia paling cuma mengajaknya karena saudaranya itu tidak punya teman lain untuk diajak.

Meski begitu, Len tidak bisa menipu dirinya sendiri bahwa ia lega karena Rin belum tertarik dengan laki-laki lain.

IoI

Rin melihat kalender dengan penuh senyum, ia sudah melingkari tanggal ia akan kencan dengan Len dengan spidol merah dengan bentuk hati. Tinggalbesok! Sudah lama sekali ia tidak ke taman bermain. Sudah lama juga ia tidak bermain berdua saja dengan Len.

Sejak masuk SMU, Len sibuk basket dan Rin beralih menghabiskan waktu bersama Miku. Tidak pernah lagi kencan-kencan seperti saat SD.

Pokoknya ia harus pakai baju bagus, dandan malah kalau bisa. Tidak apa-apa kan? Tampil cantik untuk kembarannya? Rin juga ingin berterima kasih pada Len yang sudah merawatnya minggu lalu saat kakinya terkilir.

Rin sudah menegaskan pada Len, bahwa ia lah yang akan memasak bekal untuk di bawa ke taman bermain nanti. Ia kan sudah masuk klub masak, ia ingin masakannya dipuji Len.

Sementara Len yang melihat keceriaan Rin menyambut hari kencan mereka menjadi gundah sendiri. Apa ini efek samping karena selama ini Rin tidak pernah kencan dengan laki-laki lain? Len tidak begitu paham, namun ia juga tidak berniat merusak kesenangan saudaranya itu.

Len pun sudah menenangkan diri, ia tidak perlu menanggapi ini secara berlebihan. Tidak perlu menganggap kencan ini sebagai sesuatu yang spesial. Tidak ada salahnya kan untuk sepasang saudara kembar menghabiskan waktu bersama di akhir pekan? Sama sekali tidak ada masalah.

Tidak akan ada apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Namun, saat hari Sabtu tiba, Len terbangun karena harum manis yang berasal dari dapur. Ia sendiri, dengan wajah kusut baru bangun tidur, tercengang melihat saudaranya dengan tekun membuat bekal sepenuh hati untuk mereka berdua.

Meski dapur jadi seperti kapal pecah, namun tampaknya Rin sudah berusaha keras.

Len pun hanya tersenyum dan memilih untuk mempersiapkan diri. Ia mandi lalu ganti baju dengan baju yang rapi dan kasual. Hanya celana jins, kaus lengan pendek kuning dengan jaket berwarna oranye.

Ia turun ke bawah lagi dan menemukan roti panggang keju dan coklat hangat sudah menanti di meja makan dan kotak bekal sudah tersusun rapi. Rin tampaknya sedang pergi mandi. Ia melihat, roti panggang ini hanya untuknya, berarti Rin sudah sarapan?

Len pun duduk dan menikmati sarapan buatan saudaranya. Ia yakin, Rin pasti akan butuh lama untuk mempersiapkan dirinya. Tapi ia bisa sabar. Hari ini hari Sabtu, kereta tidak begitu penuh, ia berharap taman bermain juga tak terlalu ramai.

Makanan sudah tandas dan Len masih menunggu di meja makan. Ia mengecek kotak bekal buatan Rin. Ada onigiri, karaage, sosis dan desert potongan buah-buahan. Semuanya di susun di 4 kotak bekal yang bertingkat. Len segera mencari tas plastik di dapur untuk membawa kotak bekal itu. Ia juga menyiapkan teh hangat dalam thermos kecil untuk minum mereka berdua.

Sudah selesai.

"Ah, untung kau sudah buatkan tehnya, aku lupa tadi."

Len berbalik dan sedikit tercengang melihat penampilan Rin.

Rin memakai celana jins pendek ketat berwarna biru, dengan tanktop putih berenda dan cardigan tipis berwarna oranye. Cukup serasi dengan apa yang Len kenakan. Rambut Rin yang biasanya berkibar sudah diikat dengan pita putihnya, tampaknya supaya tidak berantakan nanti saat bermain.

Tidak semenor dan secentil gadis-gadis seumurannya, namun bagi Len, begini saja Rin sudah cukup menawan. Ia malah ingin sekali memaksa Rin untuk menutupi kakinya yang putih mulus itu, tapi Len hanya diam saja.

"Kenapa Len? Kok bengong? Pakaianku aneh ya?" tanya Rin. Len segera menggeleng.

"Tidak, kamu manis kok," kata Len jujur dengan pipi sedikit kemerahan. Pipi Rin pun segera memerah mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih…," kata Rin tersipu.

Sepertinya… ini akan jadi hari yang panjang untuk mereka berdua.

IoI

Len tidak ada masalah dengan taman bermain maupun pergi bersama Rin. Tapi…

Ia melirik ke depan dan belakang, dimana ia dan Rin sedang mengantri di suatu wahana, mereka benar-benar diapit oleh pasangan-pasangan yang sedang kasmaran.

Sementara Rin, entah bagaimana, hanya sibuk berceloteh tentang wahana-wahana yang terdapat di brosur yang ia dapatkan tadi. Baru wahana pertama saja, sudah yang seram begini. Seperti roller coaster, hanya terjun ke air.

"Nggak apa-apa nih Rin? Nanti kita basah lho," kata Len sedikit khawatir.

"Sudah nggak apa-apa, kapan lagi habisnya?" kata Rin bersemangat.

Tak lama kemudian giliran mereka, tentu saja Rin duduk berdua dengan Len. Sementara Len tidak mau menghiraukan pasangan kasmaran di depan yang berisiknya bukan main.

Tidak ada masalah dengan roller coasternya, tapi airnya… cukup bermasalah. Selesai turun dari wahana itu, Rin dan Len cukup basah. Ini mungkin sebabnya ada orang yang bawa baju ganti ke taman bermain?

"Aduh… aku basah…," keluh Rin namun wajahnya terlihat senang. Len hanya mendengus, ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang agak basah.

"Eh… kau lihat itu? Gadis itu dadanya rata banget, kayak telor dadar ya?"

"Iya, tembus pandang begitu juga, masih nggak ada apa-apanya, kasian pacarnya ya? Hahaha…"

Bisikan-bisikan itu segera mampir ke telinga Len, ia menatap dua orang laki-laki yang sibuk menunjuk dan mengatai saudaranya. Ia melihat Rin yang sibuk menutupi dadanya dengan cardigan, tanktopnya yang putih jadi agak tembus pandang karena air.

Len memberi death glare pada mereka, membuat mereka kabur. Enak saja main ngatain saudara orang sembarangan!

Len segera mencopot jaketnya yang tidak terlalu basah lalu memakaikannya pada Rin. Rin menatapnya dengan wajah sendu, Len hanya memberikannya senyuman hangat.

"Cowok kayak gitu nggak usah didengerin, kamu manis kok," hibur Len sedikit kaku. Rin tertawa kecil mendengarnya, ia segera memakai jaket pemberian Len untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih ya Len," kata Rin sambil tersenyum manis. Wajah Len sempat memerah, namun ia segera mengenyahkan perasaan aneh yang hinggap ke hatinya.

"Nah, sekarang mau kemana lagi?"

IoI

Rin sangat bersyukur ia pergi ke taman bermain dengan Len. Sesuai perkiraannya, memang hanya Len yang mampu membuatnya merasa senang dan puas. Saudaranya itu rela meladeninya naik ke wahana-wahana seram meski kadang Len sendiri hampir muntah.

Meski kadang Rin malu juga, melihat banyak pasangan yang berkencan di taman bermain ini.

Tapi nggak apa-apa kan? Kan ia juga sedang kencan dengan Len…

"Len, naik yang itu yuk!" kata Rin, menunjuk roller coaster tinggi yang meliuk-liuk ke sana kemari.

"Aduh Rin… naik yang santai dulu dong, aku masih pusing baru naik yang diputer-puter itu tadi," keluh Len yang masih memegangi kepalanya.

Rin sedikit cemberut, tapi tidak tega juga melihat saudaranya yang pucat.

"Kalau begitu, yang itu deh," kata Rin. Len segera melihat wahana yang dimaksud Rin. Ha? Lorong cinta?

"Buat apa kita naik wahana begituan?" tanya Len, namun Rin segera menarik tangannya untuk mengantri masuk ke wahana itu.

"Biarin, kapan lagi?" kata Rin senang. Len hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Kalau tadi mereka diapit oleh pasangan kasmaran, sekarang seluruh antrian ini memang penuh dengan pasangan-pasangan yang kasmaran. Jujur saja, Len merasa seperti anak hilang di tempat itu.

Namun, Rin, anehnya, dengan tenang hanya terus memeluk lengannya, seakan mereka juga adalah sepasang kekasih.

Len jadi sedikit merasa kesal, apa cuma dirinya saja yang selalu salah tingkah seperti ini?

Lorong cinta itu wahana yang simple, sepasang kekasih akan naik perahu mini berbentuk hati kemudian menyusuri lorong air yang di dalamnya dipenuhi hiasan-hiasan yang romantic.

Entah apa yang para pasangan lakukan di dalam sana, Len tidak mau tahu.

Ketika giliran mereka, Rin dan Len duduk bersebelahan dan masuk ke dalam lorong cinta. Banyak hiasan berbentuk hati, cupid dan warna merah muda di sana-sini. Jujur saja, daripada romantic, suasana ini membuat Len mual. Terlalu… pink!

"Lihat, bintang-bintang itu cantik ya?" tanya Rin, menarik lengan baru Len, menunjuk ke arah bintang-bintang yang berpendar di atas lorong. Len hanya mengangguk saja. Berdoa agar wahana ini cepat berakhir.

Len hanya diam saat Rin memeluk lengannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang dan wajahnya sangat merah, Len bersyukur penerangan di lorong ini agak temaram jadi wajahnya agak tersamarkan.

"Lain kali, kita main ke sini lagi ya," kata Rin.

"Ya…," jawab Len kikuk.

Rin menoleh melihat Len yang kaku dan ia hanya tertawa kecil. Len lega saat ia melihat cahaya di ujung lorong, pertanda mereka akan keluar. Namun ia membatu saat tiba-tiba Rin menarik bajunya dan bibirnya pun mengecup pipi Len.

Wajah Len kontan merah, namun Rin hanya tertawa senang saja.

Uh… tidak tahu kah ia kalau kecupan manis itu membuat Len merasa terjun dari atas pesawat? Detak jantungnya sekarang secepat derap kuda berlari…

IoI

Rin yang manis, taman hiburan yang menyenangkan, bekal yang enak, tampaknya hari ini seperti hari yang sempurna untuk Len. Kalau saja daritadi hatinya tidak terus bergemuruh. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menggeliat di dalam dirinya saat melihat banyak pasangan bermesraan di sana-sini. Bukan sekali dua kali ia dan Rin berpapasan dengan pasangan yang tengah berciuman.

Melihat semua itu membuatnya jadi…

Stop! Ok, cukup sampai di situ saja!

Kecupan manis yang diberikan Rin di pipinya saja membuat jantungnya seakan mental keluar, bagaimana bila di bibir? Mungkin jiwa Len langsung melayang ke alam baka.

Lagipula tak mungkin kan ia mencium saudaranya sendiri?

Rin yang bersikap manis dan menyenangkan hari ini pun tampaknya sama sekali tidak menangkap kegundahan Len. Mungkin memang cuma dirinya yang berharap ada seuatu yang spesial dari kencan mereka hari ini.

"Len kenapa?" tanya Rin, membuyarkan lamunan Len. Len menggeleng. Sekarang mereka ada di biang lala, kincir raksasa dimana ia dan Rin naik berdua.

"Tidak apa-apa, cuma agak capek," kata Len sedikit berbohong. Rin mengangguk.

"Hari ini menyenangkan ya?" tanya Rin. Len hanya mengangguk.

Rin kemudian menengok keluar, terpesona dengan indahnya pemandangan langit senja di luar sana. Len pun menikmatinya, benar-benar indah. Seperti dalam drama saja, kalau di drama, ini suasana pasangan kekasih ya?

"Perhatian untuk para penumpang kincir angin, akan ada angin yang bertiup kencang maka diharapkan kepada para penumpang untuk berhati-hati akan adanya goncangan!" tiba-tiba pengumuman itu berkumandang.

Rin dan Len hanya kebingungan, namun saat tempat duduk mereka bergoncang, pertanyaan mereka terjawab sudah.

"Kyaa!" Rin terhempas, menabrak Len yang ada di depannya.

"Aduh… kamu tidak apa-apa Rin?" tanya Len saat guncangannya berhenti.

"Iya… tidak apa-apa," kata Rin, mengangkat wajahnya. Len terkejut dengan jarak wajah mereka. Terlalu dekat! Bulu mata Rin yang lebat terlihat jelas, bibir mungil itu, pipi kemerahan itu…

Rin pun hanya terdiam di pangkuannya, seakan menunggu Len melakukan sesuatu.

Ia pun mendapat kecupan di pipi dari Len, sama seperti saat di lorong cinta barusan. Ia hanya tersenyum, melihat Len yang wajahnya merah dan menghindari matanya.

"Sudah Rin, minggir sana, berat tahu," keluh Len yang masih salah tingkah. Ia masih tegang, tidak bisa melupakan rasa lembut pipi Rin pada bibirnya.

"Tidak mau, enakan di sini," kata Rin, memeluk Len erat, membuat kembarannya itu pasrah.

Mereka berdua hanya diam, menunggu kincir berputar ke bawah. Perlahan tangan Len pun memeluk tubuh Rin, mendekapnya erat. Rin sedikit terkejut namun hanya tersenyum senang.

"Hari yang menyenangkan ya? Kapan-kapan kencan lagi yuk Len," kata Rin.

Len hanya mendengus. "Iya-iya, terserah kamu saja deh…," kata Len yang sudah lelah. Rin hanya tertawa saja mendengarnya.

Apa sih yang lebih kejam dari 'tidak bisa menyentuh sesuatu yang sangat kau inginkan padahal sesuatu itu ada di pelukanmu sendiri'? Pikir Len muram.

Sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan dengan perasaan ini?

Apa ini benar-benar cuma sister complex?

Tbc

* * *

Yosh, chapter manis!

Reviewnya ya!


End file.
